All Nighter
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -Story 1 in the ABC Series- Mitsuru helps Mahiru study for her physics final.


**All-Nighter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary: **Story 1 in the ABC Series Mitsuru helps Mahiru study for her physics final._

A/N: Basically the ABC Series is going to be a series (duh) of M/M one-shots (and maybe a few drabbles) post book 6. There'll be a total of 26 stories and will go in alphabetical order, but not necessarily in chronological order. For example, this one is happening about 5 weeks after book 6 ends. I'll let you all know where each story is taking place in the beginning Author's Notes, okay? Enjoy!

* * *

It was the loud crash that forced Mitsuru to finally see what Mahiru was doing in her room.

Upon entering said room, he found what could have been classified as a disaster area. Notebooks were spread all over the floor and he could barely make out Mahiru's bed as it was buried underneath tons of paper.

He spotted his girlfriend sitting at her desk chair, arms crossed, and glaring at a spot on the wall across the room.

Mitsuru decided to get straight to the point. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

Mahiru merely glanced at him then went back to her glaring. "Physics is evil."

He cocked an eyebrow at her rather blunt statement. "Care to elaborate, Mahiru?"

Sighing, she took her eyes away from the wall and locked them with her boyfriend. "My physics final is tomorrow, but I didn't know that little detail until about two hours ago." Her gaze went back to the wall and her glaring continued.

The tengu sighed and carefully made his way through the sea of books until he sat at the edge of her bed, after moving some papers around first. "What do you need to study?"

"Everything."

"It'd help if you could be more specific."

"Truthfully, I have no idea. I fell asleep during the class review."

Mitsuru slapped his forehead and resisted the urge to do the same to her. "Okay then, where's your book?"

When she didn't respond, he followed her gaze to discover that she was glaring, not at the wall, but at her textbook that was lying haphazardly on the floor.

"You threw your book across the room?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm also contemplating tossing it in the fireplace."

Mahiru was starting to scare him. This certainly wasn't his sweet and kind princess; maybe finals temporarily changed people. He hoped that was the case because this new, pyromaniac version wouldn't sit too well with the others.

Mitsuru stood and went to retrieve the abused book. "That wouldn't be a very good idea. Considering you still have to study."

When he turned around, Mahiru was pouting rather cutely. "So no burning?"

"No burning."

"Damn."

Nozomu and Akira were right; they were spending _way_ too much time together. Mahiru condemning inanimate objects to hell was a sure sign of that.

Mitsuru leaned against her desk and turned her chair so that she was facing him. Cracking open to some random page, he read the chapter title and asked, "Do you remember learning about Newton's Laws?"

Tilting her head to the side, Mahiru racked her brain for remembrance before nodding. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Then we'll start from there."

--

At around eight-ish, the other members of the Moonlight Bandits were starting to question why neither Mitsuru nor Mahiru had exited her bedroom since the tengu had went up two hours ago after dinner.

It was Akira who finally voiced their concerns. "Shouldn't we check on them or something?"

Nozomu couldn't resist the urge to say one of his perverted comments he was notorious for. "Do we really want to? I mean, we certainly wouldn't want to find them in a _compromising_ position t - " but before he could finish his statement, Misoka gave him a hard slap to the head.

"It would do you no good to think indecent thoughts about the princess," he said in his crisp, don't-mess-with-me voice.

The vampire merely chuckled good-naturedly. "Whatever you say Misoka."

Misoka simply glanced at him before making his way up the staircase, taking up the role to check up on Mitsuru and Mahiru.

--

Once in front of the princess' door, Misoka knocked firmly on the wood and waited for an answer. When none came, he knocked again and called, "Princess? Mitsuru?"

There were murmurs of a conversation heard through the door, assuring that both parties were indeed in the room. But the lack of response indicated that neither had heard the kitsune.

Sighing, he opened the door and nearly fell back at the sudden shout of 'Force equals mass times acceleration!' that met his sensitive ears.

Mitsuru and Mahiru turned to see who had interrupted the intense study session. Their positions from earlier had switched, the tengu now being the one sitting at the desk with the textbook cradled in his lap and the princess sprawled on the bed. The mess of notebooks and papers had been cleaned up, two neatly stacked piles of each sitting atop the desk.

"Hey Misoka! What's up?" cheerfully asked Mahiru.

Adjusting his glasses, he answered, "Just seeing how you two are doing." Pause. "What _are_ you doing anyways?"

That made the princess turn and groan into her pillow. Mitsuru just smiled and shook his head at her antics.

"Studying for physics final," he stated and chuckled when another muffled groan and what sounded like a few curses come from the bed. "Make sure Mahiru stays away from the fireplace for the next couple of days."

The kitsune's curiosity got the better of him and he inquired, "Why?"

"You really don't want to know."

He decided to let the issue drop for now and made his way to the exit, leaving a wish of good luck for the moping high school student.

--

"So what're the two lovebirds up to?" asked Nozomu who was pretending to read a magazine while relaxing on the couch.

Misoka sat down across from him and sighed. "Get your mind out of the gutter. They're studying for finals."

The blonde vampire shrugged disinterestedly, though he was far from it. "Oh well," he said and turned the page of the magazine.

--

"Give an example of inertia."

"When riding in a car, you move along at the same state of equilibrium as the car. If," yawn, "it suddenly brakes, you'll keep moving until an outside force, such as a," yawn, "seatbelt, stops you."

"Good. Newton's Third?"

"For every action, there is an equal and," yawn, "opposite reaction."

"Correct. Define 'friction'."

Silence.

"Mahiru?"

Snore.

"What the hell?" Mitsuru set down the textbook and went over to where his girlfriend was currently snoozing on her bed. "Mahiru, damn it, wake up!" He shook her shoulders but Mahiru gave no response.

The tengu rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock, eyes widening when he caught the time. Three forty-eight. No wonder Mahiru was exhausted. Sighing, he grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over her sleeping form.

Before leaving her to rest, Mitsuru kissed her temple and whispered, "'Night princess," then closed her door softly.

--

Mitsuru didn't believe that he could go deaf just by a girl squealing in pure delight until now.

"I did it! I did it! I did it I did it I did it!" Mahiru practically leapt on top of her boyfriend when she saw him waiting for her across the street from the school.

"Let me guess, you passed?" he barely managed to grunt out through her death grip on him.

"Oh yeah! B plus! Thank you sooo much for helping me Mitsuru! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

And his reward was a sweet, lengthy kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, make out session! Also, note that this is based off of my recent experiences with studying for finals. Except, I actually got to burn my book! But I also had to pay for water damages, but still. Review please!

"I used to think that anyone doing anything weird was weird. Now I know that it is the people that call people weird that are weird."

-Paul McCartney


End file.
